Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Chewbacca Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 24.04.07 bis zum 07.05.07 * : Dark Lord hats schon beim Artikel eingetragen, nur halt noch nich hier... ich hab ihm mal die Arbeit abgenommen. :) BTW: Guter Artikel --Modgamers 19:57, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sry mein Internet is abgekackt... Dankeschön. Ich mag den Artikel v. a. den Schluss.Dark Lord of the Shit 20:12, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimme ungültig; leider noch keine 50 Edits.--Little Ani Admin 20:29, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Also mir fehlt da noch ein bisschen Information von dem Comic "Chewbacca",aber sonst gut geschriben!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel super geschrieben, liesst sich flüssig.Schade nur das Chewbacca stirbt.Boba 20:34, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich ein Kandidat für "Gut", wenn das im Vorschlagthread, akzeptiert wird. Mir ist es für "Chewie", noch zu wenig. --DarthMomse 17:51, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel zu kurz. Meister Yoda 09:41, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist inhaltlich recht gut, doch es sind noch Fehler drin und er liest sich an manchen Stellen ein klei wenig holprig. Wenn das aber beseitigt ist, ist der Exzellent-Status durchaus denkbar. Kyle22 11:42, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Also wenn da inhaltliche Fehler drin sein sollen, wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du diese konkret erwähnst. Nur so kann ich sie auch korrigieren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:19, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde der ist Super, liest sich flüssig.Vos 13:23, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Obi-Wan Kenobi Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 11.05.07 * :Ne da fehlt noch so viel, die ganze Jedi-Padawan und Jedi-Quest Reihe zum Beispiel-Yoda41 Admin 14:21, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch dagegen wie Yoda41 schon sagte fehlt da noch viel Jango 14:24, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klar dagegen doch ... wer hat den Artikel denn dann nominiert? Asajj 20:00, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da fehlt noch zu viel. Nicht exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:47, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da fehlt noch zu viel aus den Büchern. Nein. Meister Yoda 10:00, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Seine Vergangenheit das ist zu wenig da gibt es doch mehr. Und die Klonkriege fehlt auch noch eine Menge.Vos 18:38, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Hier fehlt einfach zu vieles aus dem Erweiterten Universum. Man kann es ja noch verkraften, dass seine Freundschaft zu Quinlan Vos und die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg nicht erwähnt werden, aber dass die halbe Jedi-Padawan-Reihe nicht vorkommt, ist nun wirklich nicht mehr zu tolerieren. Dazu kommt, dass auf essentielle Dinge aus den Klonkriegen, wie die Schlacht von Jabiim, Entführung nach Rattatak und das Abenteuer mit den Biodroiden überhaupt nicht eingegangen wird. Selbst die Schlacht von Geonosis wird nur minimal erwähnt. Bei einem solchen Artikel würde ich mir auch noch ein Abschnitt Persönlichkeit wünschen, den Obi-Wan ist ein Charakter, der alleine schon in den Filmen deutliche Charakterzüge und -eigenschaften zum Ausdruck bringt. Zusammen mit den Erzählungen aus Romanen und Comics, kann da schon was schönes stehen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:36, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliess mich da an. Da fehlt wirklich noch so einiges, der artikel könnte gut und gerne doppelt so lang sein, wenn da alles drin wäre. Boba 22:42, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.04.07 bis zum 14.05.2007 * : Dieser Artikel ist weit mehr als "lesenswert". Nachdem Ani den in der Mangel gehabt hat, stellt er eine neue Messlatte für die Filmartikel dar. Eindeutig exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:47, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nach zweitem Durchlesen muss ich nun auch sagen: Exzellent. Anfangs war ich ein bisschen skeptisch, aber verglichen mit anderen ist dieser wirklich exzellent, etwa wie der Artikel Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Gruß--General Grievous 20:54, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Jawohl, so gehört sich das eigendlich für alle 6 Filme!!--Yoda41 Admin 21:54, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da müsste die Story der Filme irgendwie ergänzt werden. Das finde ich ein bisschen traurig, dass darüber nur ein kleiner Teil im Artikel steht. Der Rest ist erstklassig. Meister Yoda 10:03, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Was meinst du mit „Story der Filme“? Meinst du, der Abschnitt Handlung sollte weiter ausgebaut werden? Aber der ist doch schon lang genug...--Little Ani Admin 10:26, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Ja genau. Ich find irgndwie, das könnte noch erweitert werden. Meister Yoda 19:14, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Könnte man, aber im Grunde steht alles Wesentliche drin. Inwiefern könnte man da noch was ergänzen, ohne das es gleich ins Geschwafel überleitet? Für genauere Ansatzpunkte wäre ich dir schon dankbar, denn ich würde mich auch darum kümmern. --Little Ani Admin 19:32, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ohne Zweifel exzellent! Vor allem der ganze "Hinter den Kulissen"-Teil (d.h. Entstehung, Werbekampagne, ...) ist einfach klasse. So soll ein Film-Artikel aussehen! Und was den Story-Teil betrifft: Es steht doch alles drinnen, die Handlung ist kurz aber dennoch komplett geschildert. Ein durch und durch exzellenter Artikel! --Anakin 10:45, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall dafür. Asajj 15:31, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Wirklich guter Artikel,besonder die "Entstehungsgeschichte",wirklich super.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:59, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :der ist gut, kein zweifel oder sonst was.--Vos 18:35, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Top wirklich Top genial geschrieben Jango 18:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Da kann ich mich nur anschliessen. Ani hat da wirklich was exellentes ausm Hut gezaubert. Daumen Hoch Ani. Boba 18:47, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Exar Kun Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 02.05.07 bis zum 16.05.07 * : Ein ausführlicher Artikel über das Leben von Exar Kun. Asajj 17:00, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja wirklich gut, schön ausführlich;). --Der Heilige Klingone 17:22, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja wirklich gut.Vos 21:09, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall ein exzellenter Artikel, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:51, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST)